Jack and kim love story
by Jackandkimluver
Summary: This is a story about jack and Kim no breakups or jealously just love and romance rated M for later kick Jerry and Kelsey grace and Eddie and Milton and Julie mostly kick may get heated
1. Chapter 1 jack and Kim

**Jack and Kim luv story**

**(Authors note: this story will have no breakup or hurt it is pure jack and Kim and don't like don't read!) disclaimer: don't own kickin it **

**Jacks POV:**

My name is Jack Anderson I am 18 years old I have brown luscious hair brown eyes and I am 6'5. I have a girlfriend named Kim Crawford she is the best girlfriend ever she is sweet beautiful caring and really hot in my eyes but if u ever look at her in the wrong way ur dead. take karate my friends are Eddie Jerry Milton and Rudy eddies an orange belt Jerry is a yellow belt Milton is a yellow belt and Rudy the sensei is a 3rd degree black belt as for me I am a 5th degree black belt.

**Kim's POV**

My name is Kim Crawford I am 18 years old I take karate I am a 4th degree black belt I have blonde hair and I am not one of those blonds that are dumb I have brown dove eyes a boyfriend his name is Jack Anderson he is a 5th degree black belt is very hot caring and really fun but if any girl looks at him in a wrong way they will die in a maximum of 5 mins I take karate at the bobby wasabi dojo with jack Jerry Milton Eddie and are sensei Rudy. I'm 5'

**Jerry's POV:**

Hi I'm Jerry martinize I am 18 years old I am a swasome dude (swag and awesome) my hobbies are dancing and karate I am 5'10 I am a yellow belt in karate I have black hair and brown eyes my nickname is the swagmaster I am dating Kelsey Vargas and she is hot dude and really sweet and kind she and Kim are cheerleaders Kelsey loves cheerleading and so does Kim my best guy friends are jack Eddie Milton and Rudy ( Rudy is sort of young at Herat he is 30 on the outside but acts like a 5-year-old)

**Eddies POV:**

My name is Eddie Johnson I am one heck of a eater I luv food I have brown eyes take karate I have a girlfriend her name is grace Carlson (made up last name) she is hot a cheerleader sweet caring luvs pets and is a really good person I am 17 turning 18 in 2 weeks i really luv presents and I am an orange belt In karate.

**Milton's POV:**

hi I am Milton Krupnick I am 17 Turing 18 in 1 month I agave orange hair brown eyes I take karate with jack Kim Eddie and Jerry I am 6'2 I have a girlfriend by the name of Julie she is really smart like me and is really beautiful in my eyes she is a perfect girlfriend my hobbies are studying hangin with my friends and doing karate.

**Rudy POV:**

hi my name is Rudy I am 5'0 I have brown hair and brown eyes my favorite things to to do is teach my students karate and help them with life problems I have a girlfriend her name is she is sweet and caring and In my eyes is really hot if any guy hits on her they are dead

**A/N next chapter will be out feb 20th or 21st please rate and review for beginning **


	2. Chapter 2 the dojo

**Chapter 2: the dojo**

** Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it A/N some stories may come late do not know luv u guys**

**Kim's POV:**

I was walking toward the dojo thinking about how perfect my boyfriend jack is his hot skate. Hair his brown memorizing eyes he is just perfect. When I got to the dojo I saw my perfect jack.

NO ONES POV:

" hi baby" Kim said

"hi babe"

they gave each other a really long and passionate kiss than jack says

"do u want to go on a moonlight picnic tonight"

"sure baby what should I ware"

" something very very sexy k"

"that will be very easy to do considering the new closet u bought me" Kim then winked at jack and jack just smirked

"ok sexy do u think it is time for a make out session" asked jack

"yes I do" Kim winked then started swaying her hips as she went to jack and said

"let's go back to ur house how does that sound"

jack gulps and then said "u turn me on so much"

Kim replied "I know but u do know u are really sexy"

"ok are we going to get going then" asked jack

"yes we are"

**At jacks mansion no parents**

as soon as they got to jacks house kim took the ke opened the door and pushed jack gently against the wall and started to kiss him in between kisses jack said

"kim _kiss_ i _kiss _love _kiss_ you _kiss_ so _kiss _much _kiss_ are you _kiss _sure"

then kim said as she stopped the kiss for a sec

"yes i am sure let's go to your bed room"

When they got to jacks bedroom they started making out again then kim made a daring move she moved her hands up Jacks shirt but Jack just moaned that just turned her On more. Jack flipped them over on the bed so he was on top and took Kim's shirt of Kim tried to cover herself but jack just moved her hands and said she is beautiful Kim just blushed. Jack started to kiss her neck nipping at her sweet spot then he moved to her belly button dipping his tongue in she moaned his name over and over again and that turned him on even more. He took off her bra and started sucking her right breast while unbuttoning her short shorts he took them off then her under wear and his mouth off her breast and licked her folds she let out the loudest moan he has ever heard she flipped them so she was in control after that she pulled down his pants and boxers and started to suck his dick it was 8 inches long then he flipped them and got the condom he then positioned himself in front of her entrance and asked.

"are u ready"

"yeah just go slow cause it bought of are first times ok"

"k"he answered

he went in slowly and then hit her barrier he started to push through as soon as he was through some tears started to come he held still and asked her.

"do u want time to stop" asked jack

"no just give me sometime to adjust"

"ok tell me when to go baby"

he WaitEd for 5 mins before she said it was okay soon pain turnEd into pleasure. Jack and Kim both came at the same time he of course came in the condom while Kim came on his dick that is how jack and Kim spent their afternoon of corse the next day they are going to get questions on why they weren't at practice but ow well it was worth it.

**A/N thanks u for all the positive feedback **


	3. Chapter 3 the date

A/N** thanks for the support disclaimer:I do not own kickin it date got moved by one day**

_Jacks thoughts** Kim's thoughts **_regular text

**Jacks POV:**

_last night was the best time of my life today I am going to have a moonlight picnic with candles and romantic music on the beach and then when she thinks it is the perfect date I am going to propose to her and hopefully she says yes. I am soooo excited I bought a 9000 dollar ring I mean that is a lot of money but hey when ur grandfather trained bobby wasabi and u live in a mansion u can do a lot I know what u are going to say that we are too young to get married but we both have jobs and we both love each other and we are both going to be 19 on march 3rd and its February and I know we both have the same birthday which we both think is really cool so I have to go set up._

**Kim's POV:**

_**I can't belive me and Jack did it last and it was amazing and I don't regret**__** wait for the date with jack tonight and I also hope he proposes and now i sound like a crazy in love teenager but hey what can I say I'm in love and I really want this date to be perfect but I don't care where i am as long as i have jack by my side forever that I am fine but I have known jack for 6 years and I cant believe it took us 2 years to get together and to be honest this has been the best 4 years of my life.**_

**No body's POV:**

It was time for the date and kim and jack were both getting ready jack was getting his shirt on and kim was getting on a sexy dress and finishing her makeup

* * *

**"**Hi baby" says Kim

**"Hi babe" says jack**

"so wheres the suprise"

**"right here" he pulls back the curtin and there is a very romantic dinner**

"this is so sweet jack I cant belive it"

**"theres one more thing" he got down one knee and said **

**"will you sweet sexy hot beautiful ur the one that brings the light out in my day I want to spend my whole life with u so will u Kim Ann Crawford marry me?**

"YES YES YES" she ran up to jack and gave him a huge hug she than gave him a passionate kiss than he gave her the ring

"how much did this ring coast" kim said still admiring the ring

**"9000 it was a really good deal" jack said as if it was not a big deal but when he sage Kim's face that was priceless her jaw hit the floor.**

" jack that is really expensive how could you afford it" Kim asked completely shocked

**" its a special ring for a special girl" giving her a smirk and a wink**

**" now lets finish are special dinner date" he says that while Taking her hand **

**they danced ate talked and joked around and when they were walking home they decided they are going to tell everybody the guys Kim's friends and there whole family tomorrow and some during the week If they can't get to everybody and that is how the proposal and date went**

**A/N hope you enjoy I will try to post on weekdays might not get to it cause I'm in 5th grade and really busy and if u guys want to know my age I am 11 years old i hope u enjoy this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 Telling

**A/N hope u guys like the last chapter disclaimer: do not own Kickin it **

**Telling the parents **

**Nobody's POV:**

Jack and Kim were on their way to tell Kim's parents cause they already told Jacks parents cause they are the ones who bought the ring.

"Are u scared" jack asked Kim

"no cause they really like u" Kim said still smiling

" here we are u ready"

"yep let's go tell my parents and siblings"

they went inside and they saw Kim's parents then as she was about to tell them they saw the ring on Kim's hand and said

"we knew it was going to happen" says Kim's mom

"we are happy u said yes sweetie" says Kim's dad

"really" Kim and Jack say together

"yeah but u guys need to find ur own place to live" Kim's mom said

" that's already taken care of my parents and grandpa bought us a mansion" says jack and then sees Kim and her parents shocked

"when did they buy it" asks Kim

"when I called them and told them u said yes remember How I told u I had to Take am important call well that's when I told them" jack says in one breath

" ur really awesome jack and I love u for it" says Kim and gave him a peck on the cheek

"ok we better get going we have to go tell the guys" says jack

"ok bye mom bye dad" says Kim

" bye mr and Mrs Crawford" says jack and they left

**At the dojo**

* * *

" hi guys" Kim and jack say together

"HI"they all reply

" me and jack have some important news too share with you" Kim said

"well what is the news" asked Milton

"well... Why don't u tell them jack"

"well..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

wait for it ...

" Me and Kim are getting married" says jack

" that's awesome" Milton said

"I'm happy for you" Eddie said

"that's swasome" Jerry said

"glad u guys agree and we will be telling u who will be best man tomorrow and u guys need to help us set up the wedding"

"ok" they all agreed at once

"ok we got to go tell the girls come on jack" Kim said quickly dragging jack out of the dojo (not literary dragging him outside)

* * *

**Telling the girls**

" jack we are here" Kim said then turned around to find jack sleeping she went to his lips and kissed him jack skidded back but his eyes were still closed then she said

"wake up babe so we can go and tell the girls"

"ok I'm up let's go then can we make out"

"sure"

as soon as Kim walked in they instantly recognized the ring and asked a million questions.

"when did he propose" asked grace

"how much did the ring cost" asked Kelsey

"when is the wedding" Julie asked

"ok to anser all of your questions first jack proposed last night on are date second the ring cost 9000 dollars and third the wedding is in the summer and the bridesmaids will be chosen and best man by tomorrow right jack" said kim

"yeah and we will need all your help to set up the wedding" jack added

"k tell us the deets tomorrow kim"

"k got it now we got to go cause we have to make some plans" kim said very quickly

"bye girls" says jack as he leaves the house

" Bye" added kim and they left

**A/N sorry I have not been posting it is just I have been really busy next chap will have some smut not a lot and will be planning the wedding tell me if u want them to have kids in the comments and I will have a poll if it is yes there will be a poll on names and number of children thanks for all your support! **


	5. Chapter 5 The night

**A/N this might have smut Disclaimer: do not own kickin it hope you enjoy!**

**Jacks POV:**

As soon as we got in the car Kim started unbuttoning my jeans I guess she noticed the dent in my pants I can't belive we are getting married in a few months.I have the best life ever. then kim said

"jack I have wanted you all day" Kim said with passion

"me to baby" then kim started pumping my cock and the only thing that was keeping us a part was my boxers the she pulled down my pants and gave me a blowjob it took me every inch in my body to concentrate on driving. With in 5 mins i came and we were at the house we both jumped out of the car and went in the house they started making out then kim moved her hands up Jacks shirt and took it off Jack moaned that just turned her On even more if that's possible they got upstairs and they landed on their bed with jack on top the he took Kim's shirt of Kim tried to cover herself but jack just moved her hands and said she is beautiful Kim just blushed after that jack started to kiss her neck nipping at her sweet spot then he moved to her belly button dipping his tongue in she just kept moaning his name and that turned him on even more he took off her bra and started sucking her right breast while unbuttoning her short shorts he took them off then her under wear and his mouth Left her breast on licked her folds she let out the loudest moan he has ever heard she flipped them so she was in control after that she pulled down his pants and boxers and started to suck his dick it was 8 inches long then he flipped them and got the condom he then positioned himself in front of her entrance and thrust in they were in pleasure for the rest of the night

**The next morning**

When I woke up i went downstairs and made breakfast then kim came down 1 hour later in her bra and underwear i went behind her and started running my hands up and down her body then started kissing her neck which soon turned into a make out session. The the phone rang I answered then phone and put it on speaker

**nobody's POV:**

"Hey Jerry" jack and kim said at the same time

"Hey is it ok to stop by later"

" yeah that's fine" kim replied

"great and everyone else will be coming to"

"k got it" jack said

"k see u than bye"

" bye Jer" Kim and Jack say together

**A/N next chap will be out next week on the weekend hope u enjoy i want to say thanks to all next chap will be about when they meet and the wedding plans! There is a poll on how many children open right now!**


	6. Chapter 6 the wedding plans

**A/N the poll is still on go check it out now will jack please do the disclaimer**

**"no way u do it"**

**" u have too I will make u and kim have kids please"**

**" I'm in the Author does not own kickin it"**

**"happy"**

**"very on to the story"**

**Kim's POV:**

I have to get ready I can't belive we are finally going to make wedding plans I already know that grace is my made of honor Kelsey and Julie are my bridesmaids I wonder who jacks best man is i still have to ask him if it is okay if grace is my made of honor I hope we can start planning and we already found jobs jacks working at the bobby wasabi dojo cause Rudy just retired and I am going to be a house mom/wife. Me and jack already decided that are kids can date at 14 and can do it at 16 or 17 and have to be in a steady relationship to do it and I want my children to be able to tell me and jack anything we have decided to have kids after we get married cause I don't want to be pregnant when i am in my wedding dress that will make me look fat.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Jack they are here" kim said

**" ill get the door babe"**

_"hey guys" Jack and kim said together_

**"so we have figured out the of honor bridesmaids and the best men so the made of honor is grace bridesmaids are Julie and Kelsey and the best man is Jerry and Eddie and Milton are the other best men"**

" I can't belive I am the made of honor" grace said

"we are so happy that we are the bridesmaids" Julie and Kelsey said

" man we are happy that u are so happy" Eddie Milton and Jerry says

"ok we are going to go to sleep cause we are really tired and we need are rest"

**" yeah and tomorrow kim wants to go cake testing do u guys have any ideas for cake flavors"**

" red velvet" Julie and Milton said

" chocolate with strawberries on the top" Kelsey and Jerry said

" chocolate with strawberries and the bride and grooms picture on the top" Grace and Eddie said

**" thanks for the ideas guys good night"**

" good night and i like grace and eddies idea but we will have to taste all the cakes tomorrow at the cake testing place see u tomorrow u guys can go now"

" ok bye kim and jack" they all say and then they leave

" jack can u carry me too are bedroom im tired"

**" ok let's go" she gets on jacks back and they go to their bedroom and sleep the rest of the day ( A/N it is 6:00 now in california I do not live in california that is in the story they live in california)**

**A/N that is the next chap make sure u go to my polls and vote on how many kids they should have after the wedding thanks for your support peace**


	7. Chapter 7 Cake testing

**A/N please go to my page and vote on how many kids**

**Kims POV:**

I just got up and I had a great sleep I better wake up Jack cause we have to go to cake testing really early. Right now it is 9:00 am and we have to be there at 2:00 pm. I tried to wake up jack ut it was no use he would not get up so i got on top of him so I was straddling him and kissed him roughly then he started to kiss back then fipped us so i was on the bottom and as much as i enjoy this we need to stop so we can get ready.

**Nobodys POV:**

**"Jack babe we need to stop"**

**"k"**

**"im going to take a shower"**

**"can i join" jack asked wit a smirk**

**" sure"**

**"really"**

**"Yes now come on"**

**" K"**

**Authors POV:**

When they got into the shower they started to get undressed and they go into the shower it was a small shower so they had to be squessed together to get under the water and they both knew what was going to happen.

**Jacks POV:**

Leaning down and nipping Kim's ear, I whispered, "Ok, both of us know that we are going to end up with you pressed up against the wall as I slam into you, so let's skip the teasing. I need you."

Kim smirked. "Somebody's eager, huh? You realize you just fucked me less than five minutes ago and released a huge load of cum into my pussy?" She said as she grabbed my dick and slowly pumped it. "You know, one of the things I love about you is that you are one of the only guys who can keep up with me in sex. So bring it on."

Smiling, I grabbed Kim's arms and slammed her forcefully against the tile wall of the shower, but not hard enough to hurt her. I kissed her roughly and boosted her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Kim threw her arms around my neck and I placed my hands firmly against the wall on either side of her so that I could support her. Then, I thrust into her.

"Oooooooooh, Jack!" Kim moaned, "You are so big! I love your dick and I'll never get tired of your big thick cock slamming into me as hard as you possibly can!"

I adjusted my angle so I could hit her g-spot, and thrust harder, "Oh, god, oh shit! Kim, you are so tight! How is it that we have had sex so many times yet you are still as tight as a virgin?"

Kim started to bring her hips up to meet my thrusts, and I had to focus on keeping her boosted up as I moaned at the extreme pleasure her tight pussy was giving me.

"Ohhhhhhh, god! Kim! I'm cumming!" I cried, not even finishing my sentence before I shot my load deep into Kim. In response, her pussy clenched around me and she came as well.

"Ohhhhh, fuck!" Kim cried.

After we had both climaxed, I pulled out of her and Kim slid down the wall and we sat in the shower tub for moment.

"Ok, now we need to clean up." I stated.

**A/N hope u like it the sex shower scene is from the story The bad girl  review and tell me what u think **


	8. Chapter 8 AN

**A/N please go and vote for the children the wedding is coming up and i need to know how many children cause they have there first child on there hunny moon.**

**also tell me how many chaps more to do. and i cant write long chaps for the story it just isnt me Sorry i can prob do a max of 800 words sorry **

**i also want to thank all of my supporters thanks**


	9. Chapter 9 Cake testing part 2

A/N** thanks for ur support I do not own kickin it **

**Jacks POV:**

After we got ready we went down and had breakfast which I made bacon and waffles while thinking of what are cake should be it should be chocolate with strawberries and our picture on it that would be awesome! I can't wait to taste some and Kim and I decided that we want to have a big family ( **A/N sorry to anyone who want them to have a small family I promise how many children they have they will prob be a sex scene so yeah)** we also decided we are going to have the first child on 1-2 years after we get married but we will have a lot of sex before that *wink* *wink*.

**Kim's POV:**

I can't believe me and Jack are getting married in just 1 month. We have to go to the cake testing place and go to the flower place. Me and jack discussed that we want a big Family I cant wait to get married and I Know Jerry and Kelsey are going strong Eddie just proposed to grace and Milton and Julie are getting married this fall and me and Jack are getting married this summer (**A/N note it is spring)** I just can't wait ok better get ready.

**Jacks POV:**

Ok we just got done taste testing cakes and we decided on the chocolate with strawberries and out picture on it. Now we have to go to the flower place and pick out flowers then we can come home and have some sex look at me I sound like a dirty minded person anyway I can't wait to get married to Kim but we have to go to eddies and graces wedding in 2 months after ours and Milton's and Julie's this fall anyway I just cant wait. Ok Kim's calling me better go.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Babe u wanted to go with the chocolate with strawberries on top with our pic on it right?" Kim asked

"yep sure do baby" jack answered

"sir we want the chocolate with strawberries on top with our picture on it" Kim said to the baker

"Ok and do u have the picture with you miss" the baker asked Kim

"yep right here" Kim said as she handed the baker the picture

"thank you miss and what date do u want it ready on" the baker asked Kim **(A/N the date is the date of their wedding)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"June 14th" Kim answered** (A/N the year is 2014 and they are 19 years old)**

"ok and that will be 1500 dollars" the baker said to Kim

"ok and babe will you give him the money" Kim asked Jack

"Sure" Jack answered with a smile and handed the baker the money

"thank you and have a great wedding you two" The Baker said with a smile

"We will and Thanks" Kim answered

**A/N there u go and I will try to update soon its just I am really busy but thanks for your support**


	10. Chapter 10 AN

**Hey guys so here is a quick authors note there wedding will be in a few chaps but I really need you to go to my home screen and vote if u haven't for the children cause they are probably going to have a big family but I need you guys to vote it is really important to so yeah also I want to thank all of the great comments and also for all the people viewing this I would like to say I have gotten over 11,870 views so keep that up and the reviews have been amazing thanks for all the great feedback next chapter will be coming out soon thanks.**

**Also I am not encouraging underage sex so yeah. **


	11. Chapter 11 flowers and dresses

**A/N I would like to thank LOVESUCKS87 for the great review and it will still be getting better Also there is prob going to be a lot more chaps not sure how many and they will have a big family so go vote on my page for how many kids and there might be a few sequel's like when the kids get married or when they go up to their cabin and stuff or in high school and how the parents and kids are really close so keep on reading this story will not be coming to an end soon the chaps that I am probably doing are this chapter them setting up for the wedding the wedding having each kid and in the story for each kid the 9 months are going to be in one chap them telling parents and friends in another chapter and having the child is on chap so I think they are going to have like 8-12 kids so there will be 39-40 chapters more to do so yeah then I will probably do a few sequel's. So yeah onto the story and I do not own kickin it or Bachman's or Call of duty**

* * *

**Jacks POV: **

We just finished buying the cake and now we have to go get the flowers then we can go home for some nice hot sex. We just got into the car and we are going to Bachman's the types of flowers Kim wanted were Rose (Red) cause they mean Passion, Love, Tulip (variegated) cause they mean Beautiful eyes cause she said I have Beautiful eyes and I think the same of her and Violet (Blue) cause they mean Love, Faithfulness, Watchfulness. Those are the perfect flowers they describe are feelings and are relationship.

**Kim's POV:**

So we just got to Bachman's and I know what flowers we are getting. We are getting Roses but they have to be red cause they mean Passion, Love, tulips but they have to be variegated cause they mean Beautiful eyes and Violet but they have to be blue cause they mean Love, Faithfulness, Watchfulness. We just got to the counter where they sell wedding flowers.

**Nobody's POV:**

"Hi how may I help you today" the woman at the front desk said

"Hi we would like to order some flowers for our wedding" Kim said

"Ok what type of flowers would you like"

" roses but they have to be red tulips but they have to be variegated and violets but they have to be blue"

"ok and What date will you like them ready on"

"June 14th" Kim replied with a smile

"ok and that will be 500 dollars"

"ok babe will you give her the money" Kim said

"ok" Jack said as he handed her the money

"Thank you for your Business have a great day"

* * *

**Jacks POV:**

As soon as we got into the car Kim started pumping my cock and than she unzipped my pants took of my pants and boxers and started giving me a blowjob which made me drive faster we got home in 10 minutes instead of are usual 20 minutes. When we got home I got out of the car as soon as we pulled in and got the key out while Kim was getting out I put the key in frantically and opened the door and pushed Kim against the wall and started making out with her then I started kissing her neck then Kim pulled away.

**Kim's POV:**

I pulled away reluctantly and said "Babe I. got to go and pick out a dress". "OK but I am going to miss you" Jack replied while pouting "OK I got to go but I will be back in 1 hour" "OK bye Babe" "Bye"

**Jacks POV:**

well I have 1 hour to my self might as well call the guys

"hey Jerry want to come over and play call of duty"

"Sure man be over in 2 minutes"

"k"

"bye"

"bye"

* * *

"hey Milton do you want to come over and play call of duty"

"Sure be over in 5"

"ok"

"bye"

"bye"

* * *

"Eddie do you want to come over and play call of duty"

"Sure dude be over in 5"

"K man"

"see you then bye"

"bye"

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Ok so I am at the store with Julie and Kelsey and Grace picking out a wedding dress and I just found one its strapless white elegant with a few rhinestone but not enough to make it look tacky and its perfect I am going to buy it

* * *

"Hi I would like to buy this dress"

"OK and when do you want it ready"

"June 12th"

"Ok and that will be 2000 dollars"

"Ok" I said and handed her the money"

"and we will make sure that is ready have a great day"

"you to and thanks"

* * *

**A/N how was that tell me what you think by commenting below or PM me that's it for now bye my longest chapter of this whole story**


	12. Chapter 12 More votes

**Hey guys I just wanted to say please vote for the kids I need more raise their wedding is coming up and I really need to know cause their first kid is 2 months after their wedding sooooooo please vote I will prob post a new chap this or next weekend I got school so yeah hope you like the story **


	13. Chapter 13 the venue

** A/N do not own kickin it wish I did also sorry I didn't update it has been soooooooooooo long didn't have time to write so yeah anyways here is the next chap. do not own Fontainebleau Resort, Miami Beach I am sooooooooooooooo srry to keep u all waiting **

**Jacks POV:**

I heard The door open And I knew then Kim is home. I cant wait to ask her if she found a dress I hope she did cause we have 1 month until the wedding. As soon as

Kim I noticed she looked really tired. Probably from all the hard work she has been doin lately preparing for the wedding.

**Nobodys POV:**

"hey babe" jack said

"Hey Sweetie" Kim replied obviously tired

"did u find the right dress and do u want some hot water and a foot massage" jack asked cause he knew she was really tired and probably her feet hurt.

"yeah that would be great and i did find a dress and u will see the dress in one month right now we need to book the venue." Kim replied

"ok so where do u want to have the wedding" Jack asked

" how about Fontainebleau Resort, Miami Beach" kim asked

" yeah lets do it there cause its outside too so that will be awesome" Jack said

"then it is settled lets have the wedding there" Kim said with a big smile on her face

"ok um babe how much does that venue cost" Jack asked Kim

"Um Um Um Um Um $2000" Kim said a little nervous

"ok do u know if we can get a discount cause we only have $5000 left for everything we need" Jack asked

" yeah we can cause I have a $1000 discount" Kim said with a smile

"great" Jack said with a big smile on his face. **time skip (a/n that lest them with $4000)**

* * *

Kims POV:

Jack took me to our room and started kissing me senseless and then he started running his hands down my spine that send shivers down my spine and body it felt so

good then he guided us to are king California bed laid us down and started kissing down my neck by then I was in my bar and underwear and Jack was just in boxers

then I looked up into his eyes and said "jack please Fuck me please" he replied by saying "what ever you say babe" and that is when he thrust into me.

**(a/n you get what happened nxt and so on).**

**Jacks POV:**

I woke up in the morning with the light shining threw the windows and kim still sleeping so I got up put on basketball shorts and went down stairs to make kim some

breakfast. As I was cooking Kim came down stairs and snuck up behind my by wrapping her arms around my waist. Then she asked me what I was doin and I said I

was making some breakfast for you and me and I was going to give it to you in bed. But now that you are awake do you want me too give you breakfast in bed or do you want to eat it out here with me. kim replied by saying how about we both eat it in our bedroom. of course I agreed so I brought her breakfast in bed. For

breakfast I made waffles with bacon and toast and some orange juice.

Nobodys pov:

"hey babe" jack asked

"yeah" kim replied

"do u want to go on a date tonight?" jack asked with a smile on his face cause he knew she was goin to say yes

"sure where are we going" kim asked with a smile on her face

"that is for me too know and you to find out" jack said with a smirk

"come on you know I hate surprises" kim said

"I know" jack said

"ok at least tell me what to wear" kim said

"fine you have to wear something like a sundress and flat shoes oh and please let it be your natural hair" jack said with some hope cause he knows kim hates her natural hair

"ok but why natural hair you know I hate it" kim said

"yeah I know but I love your natural hair instead of pin straight hair also you look really beautiful with your natural hair" jack said with a really big smile

**(a/n he natural hair is loose curls that are really pretty not sure if that is in real life but in this story It is)**

"awww thank you babe" kim said

"no problem now come on lets get dressed and ready for the day so we can go for are date" jack said knowing what was going to come next

**(A/N its sex for those of you who haven't cached on yet so yeah I am not going to write the part cause it is shower sex and I am really bad at writing that so yeah)**

**A/N thank you for all of your support and thanks for all the reviews srry for not updating but it will be really hard for me too update cause I am **

**going for vacation so yeah again thank you for all your support- k**


End file.
